warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Space Primates
Cool. Space monkeys. --NecrusIV-(''Talk'') 04:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Na Na Na Na Na Space Primates! (there's an English show called space pirates, I was spoofing it) --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 10:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) 6000 marines. Way to many for an Astartes Chapter without having the Ordo Malleus coming for them.Librarian Daug 15:32, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Numbers Uh, NO. No way; it doesn't work. I like this chapter, you've got a great idea for them, but the numbers do not work any way you look at them. Issue one: 6,000 Space Marines? Firstly, It would be very difficult to procure enough recruits to keep a chapter at that strength without compromising the chapter's standards. Secondly, where are you going to get the equipment for six thousand Space Marines? Jungle worlds are not famous for their industrial capacities. 1, how are your guys going to keep themselves secret, is they managed to acquire all their equipment from other worlds? Thirdly, if these Space Marines respect Guilliman enough to split up their overstrength chapter, then they would certainly have respected him enough NOT TO GET THAT BIG IN THE FIRST PLACE. Issue two: three battle barges is the absolute limit. Three, 3, III; any more than that, and you're gonna have the Imperial Navy, and the Inquisition, and all sorts of unhappy people asking inconvenient questions like 'who are you?' Firstly, how are you going to keep a chapter secret when they have five battle barges? They are kind of hard to hide. Secondly, they are even harder to find: you cannot build a battle barge in orbit of any world you please: these are not Luna-class cruisers. And you can't just go down to the nearest Adeptus Mechanicus forge world and say 'Hi, I'd like five battle barges to go please'; the Adepts would ask inconvenient questions like 'who are you?' No dude dont be silly. Its obvious that the emperor has decended on the jungle planet and snapped his fingers to give them all that gifts for their wonderfull work against the enemies of the imperium :D If you asked for 5 Battle Barges, they'd probably say "Do you want Inquisitor Sauce with that?" Misc Firstly, why would any Space Marine be 'shocked' by a jungle world? There are lots of them in the Imperium. Secondly, if they have been around for centuries before anyone ever heard of them, what have they been doing in the past centuries that no one has ever heard of them? Thirdly, It is not impossible for a chapter be 'lost'; there are a number of canon chapters that have been lost to the Imperium; but only when they were stranded in a particular place. I.E. lost in the Warp, marooned on a planet. If they have space ships, then why have they not told people they exist? Why have they been keeping themselves secret? Fourthly, how is it that the chapter's founding is a secret? I'm pretty sure the chapter would have some idea of when they were founded. Fifthly, if they have several recruiting worlds, then it would impossible for them to remain secret; people would see these nine-foot semi-humans going around in power armor, and they'd ask inconvenient questions like 'who are you?' 1, the Imperial Navy would see the ships coming and going, and they'd ask inconvenient questions like 'who are you?' 2, the Ecclesiarchy, and possibly the Inquisition, would see all these people sending all their youths away at the same time every year and they'd want to know where they're going. 3, if the chapter has claimed a whole bunch of worlds for their own, than- a, that is not something you can keep secret; all sorts of people are going to hear about it, and they're gonna ask inconvenient questions like 'who are you?' and- b, unknown people going around claiming human worlds for their own is something the Imperial Guard takes issue with.Jochannon 10:00, December 8, 2010 (UTC) also, I cant be the only one here who thinks that this guy was playing ape escape (an old game for the PS2) or another game to do with monkeys when he came up with the idea. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:19, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually I came up with it by myself. Primarch11 03:51, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey Primarch11, you should try using the signature button instead of just wrting your name. It is how we write those elaborate signatures at the end of our posts. Supahbadmarine 13:04, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Have no idea what you're saying. Primarch11 01:40, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay what if i said that the number of marines were 2000, would that work? Primarch11 01:57, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I have been wondering, how do we take into account non-Codex Chapters? The Space Wolves have much more than 1000 but are not persecuted for it. I am aware that they split into the great companies but they are still a single Chapter. Could there be extenuating circumstances behind having an unusually big Chapter? Supahbadmarine 01:58, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but the Space Wolves make Wolf Lords that act mostly independant and works as their succesor chapterLegionaire22 02:52, December 19, 2010 (UTC) If i can't find a good reason for why they should have 2000 marines, would 1200 or 1600 work? Also thanks for taking Mui'gam off the NFC category. Primarch11 23:32, December 19, 2010 (UTC) So is this article okay now. Primarch11 17:08, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Just a word of warning, with the exception of a canon fleet which became mutated by Chaos (and were mistaken for daemons), the Tyranids were not encountered within the Galaxy before 750.M41 (or there abouts) so you will ha e to change the date from M39 to M41. thanks for the letting me know. Primarch11 19:45, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Just a quik question. Why is it such an issue that the Space Primates have 2000 marines when the Iron Scorpions have the same number and they aren't NCF? --A Shadow Before the Dawn 00:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Yea I agree why is that? Primarch11 00:44, December 21, 2010 (UTC) That's a point, you either have to but the iron scorpions NCF, or take them off. Its kind of favouritism. On another note, Primarch 11, you may want to focus on 1 article before you make another 1. Just a sort of word of advice. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 16:07, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I think you should take Tom's advice. --A Shadow Before the Dawn 21:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I know I know its just its hard for me because I have all these ideas and I need to make them. Primarch11 22:29, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Don't get me wrong, I don't want to crush your inspiration. But Its a good idea because I mean the more articles you start, the more trouble your in when all the inspiration goes down the drain. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 01:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Your a good writer, just don't get stranded on new ideas when your old ones arent done. thats true. Primarch11 02:44, December 23, 2010 (UTC)